


We've got each other and that's all that matters (finding a home)

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, M/M, fluff lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates Honolulu island more than anything but he'll be damned if the sudden uptake of Steve Mcgarrett roping him into his team of misfit cops, the adventures they had that felt more like a time-bomb just waiting for something to go completely wrong was all for nothing. He thinks he's beginning to get more accustomed to life here, even though the only reason he moved out here was to be with his daughter Grace.  </p><p>He thinks he might have found a place to call home with this little ohana he's formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got each other and that's all that matters (finding a home)

**Author's Note:**

> alternate canon season 1 fluff for your enjoyment!

“Is there any reason why you brought me here?” Danny stands across from Steve feeling a bit awkward with the sudden silence that passes over them. His partner’s been staring at that damn red box for the past minute now like he forgot he was even still there.

“What?” Steve frowns like Danny interrupted something important, Oh yeah sorry about that.” He shakes it off coming out his thoughts like he’s trying his hardest to suppress something that’s on his mind.

“That means a lot to you doesn’t it?” Steve adjusts his attention to Danny eyebrows raised like he's almost defensive. 

Danny has that kind of wry smile going on that’s annoying as hell like he knows Steve so well even though they just met a couple days ago.

“Well yeah, it’s my dad’s Danny, it kind of means something to me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Danny has his pride so he won’t push his buttons too much about family matters. It seems to be a touchy subject for him, and with Steve's daddy issues it doesn't seem too wise to accidentally re-open any old wound that might have been closed for a reason. There's a pause when he observes Steve opening a dusty old drawer that looks like it hasn’t been used in years.

“ What’s that?” Danny asks pointing to the scrapbook in Steve’s hands, it’s old he can tell and torn at the edges giving it a sort of nostalgic feeling.     

“It’s my family’s album, I haven’t looked at it in years now.” Steve opens it turning the pages slowly and carefully being as delicate as possible. The sight looks so uncharacteristic to Danny given how reckless and brash his new partner is whenever he’s tackling a running suspect to the ground or breaking a freaking door before having the decency to knock first.

It must mean a lot to him.

“Is that you?” Danny moves in Steve’s space getting a good look at the little boy in the photograph with the messy dark hair scattered in his eyes clutching a seashell that complements the sweet innocent smile on his face     

“Yeah, I just turned eight there. My family took me and Mary to the beach because that’s what I wanted to do for my birthday.” Steve smiles a little like he’s remembering a fond memory tucked away in his childhood for safe-keeping. His partner is slowly opening up to him more that much he can tell, even judging from his perspective.  

“Huh.” Danny makes an amused face on the verge of a witty comment that will most likely ruffle Steve's feathers. 

“What?” Steve asks obviously reading that his friend has more to say, like always.

“Nothing, it’s just you looked like a really happy kid.” Steve scrunches his brow a little curious if there’s more to that remark than meets the eye.

“Are you trying to say something?”

“No.” Danny huffs a faint chuckle thinking it entertaining that Steve gets so passionate and wound up over little sentimental issues like these.

“ I’m just saying, it’s interesting seeing how that little innocent kid became such a loose canon.”

Steve blinks but doesn't say anything which is an interesting turn of events. 

“I just grew up Danny, we all do that.”

“Yeah, point taken.” a soft smile forms on Danny’s lips and he gets it that Steve’s a little homesick for his family. He gets that feeling much too often now himself being away from Jersey where he grew up. Matters aside, no matter how many times he overdoses his brain listing off all the reasons why this pineapple-infested hellhole of an island is in no way, shape or form home there's something that his mind can't help but drift back to. It's that nice, warm feeling that he feels whenever he's surrounded by around Steve and the charming twins who are too contagious to ignore.  

It's a feeling worthy of calling home, a safe-place where he knows someone will always be more than willing to lend a hand. 

Danny pulls out a nearby chair sitting in the garage next to the prized car Steve’s dad owned that he referred to simply as a classic, hence it was always under some sort of much-needed repair. 

“ So come on show me those pictures you’re ogling at. Is that your sister? Why’s she screaming at the camera?”

“Oh, heh well Mary’s tooth was coming loose and I got carried away when I pulled it with a string too hard.”

“Ouch, I didn’t realize you were such an abusive brother.”

“Guess you’ve always been an animal from birth huh?” Danny laughs enjoying the easy conversation with Steve and the quiet hum of the garage that makes the moment seem intimate in a way.

“I wasn’t being abusive! I was just trying to help!” It's almost cute how his goof of a partner takes things so seriously at times.

“And we all know how that goes.” Danny jokes lightheartedly patting his shoulder though Steve isn't laughing, it's amusing to say the least. Steve flips through the album and ends up telling an even more embarrassing story that makes Danny cringe with laughter.

And the rest of that evening isn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
